Dangerous Ishq
by Rakcrack15
Summary: A DUO one-shot! Sometimes, circumstances are just not in your favour. But they may be in favour of your friend. That's just what's happening here! When Abhijeet and Daya have a put a bet, things go faster than Abhijeet expected it to! But what was the bet all about? Read to find out! A one-shot written to lighten and brighten your day!


**Dangerous Ishq**

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Once again, I'm ever so glad with the support you'll have given to my stories so far! Thank you all! :D :D**

**This is just an idea that popped into my head, and I immediately wrote it in attempt to lighten and brighten up your day! Also, if Aaradhya is reading this story, I do hope she likes what I've written along with all of you'll! :D I hope it's not too boring!**

**Par yeh kya, mera chappar chappar waapas se shuru ho gaya!**

**Now, happy reading! :D**

**P.S. : I've also written a one-shot HP story by the name of 'Family Affairs', so in case anyone is an HP fan here, I would love to have your review and feedback on that story as well! :D**

* * *

Daya and Abhijeet are eating lunch in a restaurant.

**Daya:** Yaar Abhijeet, kitne dino baad hum dono aise akele lunch par aa rahe hai.

**Abhijeet:** Woh baat to hai…. Lekin tum toh aise bol rahe ho, jaise ki hum dono date pe aaye hue hai.

**Daya:** Mujhe toh bilkul waisa hi lag raha hai… warna har wakt toh tum….

Daya holds himself back on time, as he was about to say _"Har wakt toh tum apne Tarika ji ke saath hi rehte ho"_. But somehow, Abhijeet understood what he was going to say.

**Abhijeet:** _(teasing him) _Haan haan, bolo bolo, har wakt main kya?

**Daya:** _(becoming uncomfortable)_ Nahi yaar, mera who matlab nahi tha… Main bas yeh kehna chahta tha ki aajkal hum dono ko itna time nahi milta hai ek doosre ke saath, jaise pehle milta tha.

**Abhijeet:** _(understanding his point)_ Yeh baat toh mujhe bhi laga hai…. _(getting an idea suddenly)_ Kyun na hum ek kaam kare? Lunch ke baad picture dekhne chalet hai… Waise bhi ACP sir ne humein aaj chutti di hai, khub maza karenge…

**Daya:** _(brightening up)_ Yeh accha hai… purane dino ki tarah, khub maza karenge.. phir ice-cream bhi khaane jaayenge.

**Abhijeet:** Kya yaar Daya, tumhe abhi dekhkar kaun keh sakta hai ki tum ek CID officer ho! Kaise bacchon ki tarah ice-cream khaane ke soch se khush ho rahe ho.

**Daya:** _(in a philosophical way)_ Tumne kabhi yeh nahi suna hai, ki andar ke bacche ho hamesha zinda rakhna chahiye!

**Abhijeet:** Tumne woh philosophy ko kuch zyaada hi seriously nahi le liya (making an action showing Daya's size)

**Daya:** _(trying to turn Abhijeet's joke on him) _Tum jo bhi kaho boss, main aise hi itna handsome hoon….

**Abhijeet:** Mere dost, thoda wazan kam kar, ladki dhoondne mein aasaani hogi…._ (gives mischievious smile)_

**Daya:** _(irritated)_ Phir wahi baat! Maine tumse kitni baar kaha hai, ki mujhe shaadi karne mein, aur girlfriend rakhne mein koi interest nahi hai!

**Abhijeet:** Yeh ab keh rahe ho tum…. Ek baar girlfriend milegi na, toh phir tu subah-shaam uska hi puja karta phirega!

**Daya:** Lagi shart?

**Abhijeet:** Inaam mein kya milega?

**Daya:** Tumhara aur Tarika ka free honeymoon package mere expenses mein se…

**Abhijeet:** _(blushing)_ Chalo, agar tum kharcha de rahe ho, tab toh shart lagi hi samjho!

**Daya:** Aur agar main jeeta toh?

**Abhijeet:** _(thinking)_ Phir main tumhare liye uss girlfriend se bhi ek acchi ladki dhunkar tere haaton saunp doonga!

**Daya:** Yeh kya boss! Kuch accha de dete! Itna kanjusi!

**Abhijeet:** _(laughing)_ Accha chalo theek hai, tujhe 7000 rupaye ki shopping karwa dunga, bas!

**Daya:** Yeh hui na baat!

**Abhijeet:** Lekin usme bhi ek shart hai…

**Daya:** Woh kya?

**Abhijeet:** Tumhein abhi ka bill bharna padega!

**Daya:** Phir nahi karni mujhe shopping!_ (makes childish face)_

**Abhijeet:** Arre mazaak kar raha tha… _(keeps the money in the bill book)_ Chalo, ab picture dekhne chalte hai!

**Daya:** Phir der kis baat ki!

* * *

Abhijeet and Daya reach the theatre. They buy the show tickets, and enter the hall. They take the last two seats of the H-row.

**Abhijeet:** Acchi seats mili hai... yahan se view bhi kitna accha hai..

**Daya:** _(teasingly)_ Abhijeet yeh theatre hai, sunset point nahi!

**Abhijeet:** Lekin seat se milne waali view bhi important hai na!

**Daya:** Lagta hai, Tarika ji ko kone waali seat hi pasand hai, isiliye theatre seats ke guru ban gaye ho tum!

**Abhijeet:** Aisi baat nahi hai, main...

At that time, two girls come up to them.

**Girl 1:** Excuse me. Yeh hamare seats hai.

**Abhijeet:** I'm sorry ma'am, leking hamare tickets par yahi seat number likha hai.

**Girl 2:** Aap ek baar phir check kar lijiye, shaayad aapne koi galti ki ho.

Abhijeet checks the ticket, buts sees that the seat numbers they are sitting on are perfectly correct.

**Abhijeet:** _(now in a confident voice)_ Nahi ma'am, ispar seat numbers to wahin hai jahan par hum baithe hai.

**Girl 1:** _(getting impatient)_ Aapne theek se check kiya na, aisa kiase ho sakta hai?

**Abhijeet:** Aap chahe, toh khud hi check kar lijiye.

Abhijeet gives the ticket to Girl 1. She checks the tickets, and sees that they are speaking the truth.

**Girl 1:** Aapka ticket toh barabar hai, lekin ab hum kya kare?

**Daya:** _(speaking in for the first time)_ Aap kisi aur seat par baith jayiye na... Pura theatre to laghbagh khaali hai..

**Girl 1:** Lekin mujhe yahin par baithna hai... mere ticket par jo seat number likha hai, mujhe uspar hi baithna hai!

**Abhijeet:** Samajhne ki koshish kariye, shaayad counter wale se koi galti hui hogi... Aap kahin aur bhi toh jaakar baith sakti hai na.

**Girl 2:** Chal na Dhrashti, kahin aur chalkar baith the hai.

**Dhrashti:** Nahi Meghna, agar tujhe yahan par nahi baithna hai, toh tu kahin aur jaakar baith, mujhe yahin seat par baithna hai!

**Abhijeet:** Dekhiye aap zidd mat kariye please.. apni dost ki baat sun lijiye...

**Dhrashti:** _(now nearly shouting)_ Aap samajhte kyun nahi! Aap bhi toh kahin aur jaakar baith sakte hai na!

**Daya:** Dekhiye tameez se baat kijiye... aap jaanti nahi hum kaun hai!

**Dhrashti:** Main bohot acchi tarah se jaanti hoon aapn dono ko! CID ke Snr. Inspector Abhijeet or Snr. Inspector Daya ho na!

Abhijeet and Daya both at a loss to say anything.

**Dhrashti:** _(continuing)_ Lekin agar aap CID se bhi ho, tab bhi I don't care. Mujhe yeh seat chahiye matlab chahiye!

**Daya:** _(resigning)_ Theek hai ma'am... Hum log kahin aur jaakar baith jaate hai.

**Abhijeet:** Daya par... (Daya gives him a warning glance) Theek hai...

The two of them get up and go 3 rows higher. During the interval, the two girls, Dhrashti and Meghna go out to buy something.

**Abhijeet:** _(with irritation)_ Aajkal ki ladkiyan! Ek cheez par dil aa gaya toh matlab wahin chahiye! Chahe uske liye duniya idhar ki udhar ho jaaye!

**Daya:** Ab jaane bhi do na... bacche hi toh the woh dono!

**Abhijeet:** _(getting angry)_ Kya bacche the! Itne bhi chhote nahi the! 28 ke upar ke toh hogi hi dono!

**Daya:** Oho! Itna gussa bhi theek nahi hai! Movie ka mood bhi kharaab kar doge apna..

**Abhijeet:** Woh bhi sahi hai... waise, ek kaam karta hoon, two aur popcorn ke boxes le aata hoon... aur kuch toh nahi chahiye na?

**Daya:** _(a bit distracted)_ Nahi... nahi... aur kuch nahi chahiye..

**Abhijeet: **_(noticing his distraction)_ Kya baat hai, tum theek toh ho na?

**Daya:** _(in a dazed manner)_ Main theek hoon, bas kuch soch raha tha...

**Abhijeet:** _(curiously)_ Kya?

**Daya:** Boss, tum jo bhi bolo, uss ladki mein kuch toh baat thi!

* * *

As Abhijeet is waiting in the line for buying the popcorn:

**Abhijeet:** _(to himself)_ Lagta hai Tarika ji ko ab jald se jald shaadi ke liye pataana hoga... honeymoon package toh pakka ho chuka hai free main!

* * *

**It was not what I expected to end on, but nevertheless, it did! Now, ****I do need an opinion, whether you'll would like me to extend this story, or would like me to leave it as a one-shot, as I do have the plot to make it into a big story, but this chapter alone was standing so independently, that I wanted to ask you'll also what should be done!**

**Also, I have a Frenisha and Vivesha one-shot coming up soon! :D So for the lovers of the two jodi's, I've an idea, but it might take me a bit of time!**

**But first, please please please please please review! :D :D**


End file.
